Why me?
by True Sakura Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke is being forced to marry somebody he never met. While the girl wants nothing to do with Sasuke at all. Srry i suck at summerys. SasuSaku. Rated M for lemons later. Review please :


Why me?

I do not own Naruto, or the characters I use. This has some of the same stuff that has happened in the manga/ TV show. Also some from the resent manga, so if you have not read the resent manga then you have been warned.

Characters:

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru= the age of 18

Sakura, Hinata, Ino= the age of 16

Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kiba= the age of 21

*People thinking*

"People talking"

(Me talking)

* * *

_**^Sasuke pov^**_

"Why? Why do I have to do this again" I asked my stubborn, argent, basted of a father.

"Cause it's your right. As my son you are now at the legal age to get married" My father said with his 'serious' voice.

"So, I don't see the big deal. I will get married when I find the right girl. Why do you have to set me up with some little girl, that I don't even know and expect me to just marry her cause you say so. When did I ever listen to you? Plus I don't want to get married right now, I want to just sit back, and in joy the good times" I said wile walking right next to my father as we enters some magazine building.

"Well, the big deal is that you are 18. All Uchiha's have gotten married at the same age. You are now that age, so now its your turn to get married. You are going to marry the right girl, most of the guys have married the right girl. Do you know why that is? Its cause the father has picked the young girl out. You have always listened to me or else your car, and spending money would be all gone. You will not be sitting back and in joining the good times. You are going to be working the "Family Business". You will be the new 'President' of are very own well financed business of your great-great-great grandfathers Police Station. Now do you see why you have to get marred at this age" My father kept going on and on about how I have to take over one of are families many companies.

* * *

"So what you are saying is I have to get marred now so I can have the kids, keep up with the business, and please you" I said with sarcasm at the end.

"Yes. Now I would like you to see your new wife. Her name is Sakura. Haruno, Sakura her father owns this magazine company. "The Raven" is the number one magazine for all Goths and Punks. Mr. Haruno, the owner, is a great camera man. He makes sure he has the finest photographers. Plus his daughter Sakura is one of his models for the magazine. She has the perfect body for you. She is not to skinny, or to big in her chest area" My father was going on and on again about how this stranger was perfect for me. He made me want to barf sometimes.

As we walked into building I saw a man sitting behind a cherry wood desk. There was some girl with short pink hair sitting in one of the three chairs in front of the desk. When I saw she was sitting in the middle I knew right away I had to sit by her. Oh god her, I could just tell that she was going to be all over me right as she saw me. But when she turned around and I saw her fully, I actually thought my dad was right. She was not to skinny like most models, but not fat. While her boobs were big, but not to big. I would say she was at least a C or a B, but defiantly not any D or DD. So that gives her some points. She looked like a real punk, black skirt with a pleather corset on, but it more looked like a tank top. With striped socks that from the looked up to it they went all the way to her thighs, to top it all off she had on knee high boots. Most people would think slut or prostitute, but with her she pulled it off.

* * *

"Sasuke this is Sakura Haruno, and her father Kyo" my father said as he was gesturing with his hand. Sakura just looked annoyed at me, as if I was scum. Her father bowed in respect.

"Sakura bow in respect" said her father

"Hn"I said in a bored tone

"Why its not like he owns me" Sakura remarked back "come on, you really expect me to show respect to some one who shows no respect to me. Great choice father, great choice."

"Sakura Elizabeth Haruno. How dare you disrespect me in front of guests. What's worse is that you disrespect your future husband" her father seemed pissed now, his face started to get red

"Yeah, right like I would ever marry" as she was specking she looked right at me "the likes of you"

After she said that she just stormed right out the door with a loud slam of the door. Right after the incident her father started to apologies on his daughters' behalf. As he and my father started to talk, I realized this girl is intrusting I actually liked her. I followed her out the door.

* * *

Please review, and srry for the bad spelling

~True Sakura Uchiha


End file.
